


Quest For the President

by scotia17



Category: Spy (2011), Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotia17/pseuds/scotia17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventuares of teenage spies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest For the President

Cody  
Chapter One  
A Mysterious Visitor.

Cody Garcia was just an ordinary high school boy. He was quite handsome with his shining blonde hair that is spiked up like the prickles on a porcupine at the back and perfectly combed over into I side fringe at the front with the last strands of hair falling just below his left eye. His eyes were also very unique and definitely one of his most startling features, they were stormy grey like brewing storm clouds with specks of blue. Above his eye was a silver eyebrow piercing. He had a square chin with no pimples, red lips and perfectly straight white teeth without ever needing braces. There was also no sign of a blemish on his tanned skin. Along with his athletic build, large biceps, large quadriceps and six packs many would say that Cody resembled a teenage supermodel.  
But at that moment Cody looked a mess. He had just been awakened by his alarm clock’s constant droning sound. It was early morning before school, his hair was like a rat's nest, sticking up at odd angles, sleep glued his eyes almost shut and he had wrinkles on his cheek where he had been lying. Cody stretched out with a slight groan, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles and kicked back the covers. He quickly changed into his gym shorts and no top and started his daily work out that kept him in shape. Thirty minutes later he finished and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school. He turned on the hot tap and as the steam rose he allowed it to fill his lungs with the warm, most air. He closed his eyes and smiled for a moment reflecting. He then continued to turn on the cold, got undressed and stepped into the shower. Today was going to be a good day, he could just tell.  
After he had showered he got dressed and went down stairs. Since his school did not have a uniform today he wore grey skinny leg jeans, blue Globe high tops, a pale green t-shirt, a green, hooded jumper, and his favourite white baseball cap facing back to front.  
He walked down the stairs hearing the slight squeak of the floorboards under the green carpet, through the lounge room and into the kitchen where the great smells of freshly cooked breakfast met him. He could smell bacon sizzling in the pan and the smell of freshly squeezed orange juice. He was having his favourite breakfast this morning: bacon and eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice. As far as he was concerned there was no better way to start the day. He sat down and greeted his mother who was in the kitchen making his breakfast.  
She was also very beautiful, many believed this is where he got his looks from; she had dark orange hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was a tall stature woman who took great pride in what she looked like. Most people thought it was because of her job. She was a lawyer, but once upon a time before children she had been a model gracing the covers of magazines like Vogue and Burberry catalogs. Today she wore a yellow dress, with gold high heeled shoes that sparkled as the small silver diamonds reflected the light, a thick brown belt with a brass buckle around her waist and a gold wristwatch around her right wrist. She also wore a necklace with a large C inlaid with sapphires, her name was Chanel. But at the moment she was also wearing an orange apron with daffodils on it to prevent anything spilling on her extravagant outfit.  
“Hi Honey,” she said in her usual posh voice which had a slight English twang to it.  
Cody jumped up onto one of the breakfast chairs which were sitting on the opposite side of the workbench.  
“Hey mum,” he replied cheerfully but in his usual laid back, dreamy voice.  
“How was your sleep?” she asked sounding genuinely interested.  
“Good,” he replied lifting a slice of toast smothered in raspberry jam to his mouth.  
He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence as his mother bustled around the kitchen gathering dirty plates and cutlery and putting them into the dishwasher.  
As he got up to put his plate into the dishwasher, the phone rang. He put the plate in the sink instead and sprang to get the phone, which was perched on the wall next to him.  
“Hello,” he said into the phone, “Can I ask who is calling?”  
“Oh okay, mum it is for you,” Cody said as he handed over the phone to his mother.  
“Hello, oh hello sir,” his mother spoke “well right away sir, right away, of course, of course” she put the phone back on the hangar.  
“Honey mum has to go to work early today; will you be able to get yourself to school?”  
“Yeah I guess so,” said Cody lackadaisically while he rolled his eyes.  
“Good boy” she said as she kissed him on the cheek, “I will see you tonight,”  
His mother quickly pulled off her apron, gathered her bags and went out the back door. Moments later Cody heard the car door slam and the engine roar to life.  
Cody was now alone with half an hour to kill; he went into the lounge room, sank into his favourite chair and turned on the television. It was a good morning on television this morning. Even though Cody was fifteen he still enjoyed watching some of the shows that are usually for smaller kids.  
When twenty minutes have passed he headed up stairs to brush his teeth, then texts his friend Reece to say that he will be catching the bus today and to meet him at the bus station. He then heads back down stairs, grabs his school bag, makes sure he has everything he needs for the day at school and then leaves the house, walks down the driveway, around the corner and down the street to the bus stop.  
When he arrives Reece is already there waiting for him. Reece is incredibly intelligent yet incredibly sporty. He is the nation champion for karate at the moment and hopes to defend his title this year but you would never know this unless you tried to pick a fight. He is a medium height boy who is lean yet muscled with brown short hair, startling green eyes and white skin with many freckles.  
“Hey man,” Cody said as they shook each others hand “how are you?”  
“Not bad,” Reece replied.  
Not a moment later the bus rolled into the bus station, it was horrible, old, dented and the paint was peeling off it and it was a miracle the driver could see through the front window with all the squished bugs and grime that was on it. And that was only the outside. When you walked inside you had to contain the urge to throw up. The seats were dusty and the air smelled of rotten food that had been left out in the sun for way too long. Cody and Reece made there way to the back of the bus.  
It was mayhem as usual, kids were screaming and crying, music was blaring and there were three separate food fights occurring (probably the reason why the bus stunk!). During the bus ride Cody had to duck at least three times to avoid different types of sandwiches that came flying at him.  
It was a miracle that they had not got any food on them by the time the bus had got to school.  
Just as they got off the bus the bell sounded, twangs reverberating of the walls of the school. It was time to get there books for the first three periods. Today was one of Cody’s favourite days so he was happy to be at school, or as happy as a teenage boy ever was to be at school.  
First he had a tutor period, which was then followed by maths, English and then just before recess: science! Today they were supposed to be dissecting a frog and Cody couldn't wait. On the other hand Reece was very squeamish and was not looking forward to the dissection, last time something had to be dissected Reece had thrown up, not something Cody could forget or would ever let Reece live down.  
The first two periods flew by and before Cody knew it he was in science, he listened to the directions of their teacher Mr Smith and then got to work. This was a very messy dissection but this did not bother Cody. By the time the period bell sounded Cody was the only one who had successfully dissected the frog and Reece had managed to keep his breakfast in his stomach which was a first!  
They then had recess and Cody was starving.  
He had a protein bar, and Up and Go and a banana and then he was ready to embark on the next two periods which were both sport.  
Both boys enjoyed sport and were eager to get started. Today they were doing fitness testing.  
Cody came third overall and was only beaten by Reece who came first and Abel Quinn who came second. The rest of the day was a bit slower with art and music taking up the final periods and by the time school was finished Cody was glad to be going home, he was absolutely exhausted.  
As both boys got back on the bus they fell fast asleep in the back, only to be awoken by the driver half an hour later when it was their stop.  
They disembarked the bus and started the walk back to Cody's house.  
As they walked up the driveway Cody noticed a yellow sheet of paper pinned to the door as he got closer he realised it was a note from his mother.  
He pulled the note of the door and read it carefully. It read:

 

Dear Cody,  
I have had to nip out to the shops to get some groceries for dinner.  
We are having the Mathetis’ over, so after shopping I am going to meet Beatrice for a coffee and then come home.  
We should both arrive back at the house by about 6pm  
See you then  
Love mum xx

Cody shoved the note into his pocket and pushed open the door. His mum had left the heating on as she paid no attention to electricity and gas bills so the house was nice and warm. Cody and Reece went upstairs with their schoolbags, hoping to get the homework they had gotten today from maths, science and art over and done with.  
This was a harder task than what they had anticipated at first. I took them and hour to do science and then another hour to do maths. Both boys enjoyed maths but algebra and linear equations took time. Suddenly when they were half way through their art homework there was a large bang. It sounded like a door slamming but Cody was sure that he had closed the door after they had come in.  
The boys were suddenly still, straining their ears to hear the faintest of sounds.  
Reece was the first one to hear something; he looked at Cody and made finger movements indicating that he heard people walking.  
Slowly the boys rose and put their art homework to the side, and slowly crept towards the stairs.  
“It can’t be your mum,” whispered Reece, “she is not supposed to be home for another forty-five minutes,”

Both boys began to make their way ever so quietly down the stairs missing the thirteenth and eighteenth steps to avoid squeaking noises.  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs Cody peered around the corner. There was no one there. Then he heard the faint click of the kettle and a man’s voice speaking in a normal tone. Not trying to hide the fact that he had just broken into Cody’s house.  
“Now the kettle has boiled, what kind of tea would you like? There is Jasmine, Honey, thyme and orange,” his voice was deep and slightly accented. It sounded like he was from America.  
But why would he be here? Cody asked himself.  
Then the second voice replied “I think I will have jasmine Xavier, I find it quite therapeutic,” answered a second man, his voice sounded very similar.  
“Yes I think that I will join you Benton,” Replied the man by the name of Xavier.  
Cody risked a peek around the corner and saw that the two men were making their way to the couch. They both sat down quietly, cup and saucer in hand.  
“The boys will be down here any minute,” began the man by the name of Benton.  
“I believe they are already here,” replied the other man.  
Cody froze, all his muscled tensing up, he felt as if his blood had turned to ice and goose bumps began to appear on his skin. Who were these men?  
He looked desperately at Reece but he looked just as scared.  
“Now boys you can come out from behind the wall,” said the man.  
Both boys took a deep breath and walked into the lounge room, backs ridged in fright and senses tingling.  
Both men looked identical in clothing, wearing black jackets with black trousers and black pointed shoes. Although there clothing was the same their physical appearance was completely different. One was a slightly larger man. He had tanned skin, black hair, blue eyes and a thick black moustache curled at the ends. He looked to be the superior of the two. The other man was about the same height but had fair skin and strawberry blond hair. He did not have a moustache but had stubble around his chin. Both of these men looked friendly at the moment but Cody was sure that if they were pushed they might not be so nice.  
“Ah hello,” Began the brown haired man. He placed his cup and saucer neatly on the floor beside the sofa before he continued speaking. “We have been observing you both for a long time now and we are sure that you have what it takes to join our service,” He spoke as if these lines had been rehearsed over and over again and had been said more than once, probably in front of a mirror, Cody thought.  
“What do you want?” asked Cody putting every ounce of effort he had into maintaining a blank face and neutral, yet conversational tone.  
Now the other man piped up, he looked somewhat familiar “All will be explained, but we can not tell you, you must make this decision with your family!”  
“How exactly have you been watching us?” questioned Reece, he looked as if he already knew the answer but hoped desperately that he was wrong.  
“Don’t you already know?” questioned the brunette, a large smile spreading quickly across his face, making his wrinkles around his eyes deepen dramatically.  
“Wait a minute you were Mr Hotchkiss, the fill in sports teacher,” Cody blurted.  
“Yes, my dear man I was, I took up that role to assess both of your physical strengths and pain tolerances. Surprisingly you ranked quite high, some of the best that we have seen in years.”  
“And you,” Reece pointed accusingly, “You were my mum’s old boyfriend!”  
“Why yes I was, how is old Beatrice keeping?” The man smiled.  
“She is fine!” said Reece waving his hand dismissively; he did not like his mother very much.  
“Anyway,” chimed the brunette enthusiastically, eager to cut of the conversation before it blew out of proportion, “It is now the time for introductions, I am Agent Xavier Armstrong,” The brunette pointed to himself, “And this is Agent Benton Stark,” he pointed to the other man who then smiled “And we are recruitment agents from the Gifted Teenage Agent Program in America, otherwise most commonly known as the GTAP, and we would like to recruit both of you, to come and work for us as secret agents.”  
Cody and Reece looked at them quizzically, trying to see if this was a set up but it seemed that these men were genuine.  
“All will be explained in the video and letters that we will give you,” said the man by the name of Benton, “But now we must be leaving since your mothers will be home in four minutes and thirty two seconds,”  
“Oh and one last thing….. Think carefully about your decision because once you have accepted or declined there is no turning back.”  
“Come on now Benton, we must vacate the premises before Chanel and Beatrice arrive, they will now be here is three minutes fifty-four seconds,”  
Both men quickly looked quickly at their matching watches, rose and walk out the front door without another word and both men do not glance back, they walk briskly down the street and around the corner without any hesitation.  
No more than three minutes later Chanel, Cody’s mum and Beatrice, Reece’s mum arrived.  
They were chatting enthusiastically about the gossip of the day, not any different to any other of an evening, if they were in on the joke they didn't show it.  
They acknowledge Reece and Cody and made their way to the kitchen for tea and a slice of cake. Cody could hear them chatting from the kitchen and looked over to Reece. Reece shrugged so they both made their way to the kitchen to break the news to their mothers.  
“Hey mum,” Cody started “We really need to talk,”  
“Just a moment,” Cody’s mum replied “We will be come in to the living room once we finish our tea.  
Reece then looked his mother in the eye. She knew that look and had only seen it once before. This was important.  
“Chanel I think we should go now,” she said, the colour was slowly draining from her face.  
Cody’s mum looked shock. She had no idea what to do, was this really important? Or was this just some kind of prank?  
“Okay,” she sighed “I’m coming, this better be important.”  
She poured the rest of her tea down the sink and made her way into the lounge room. Reece’s mother did the same.  
Once everybody had sat down and was ready Cody started to explain the story. Many times he was interrupted by Reece supplying information that he had forgot. He was also interrupted by gasps from his mother and Beatrice and also recommendation that they should have called the police, now in hindsight Cody wondered why he hadn't though about that.  
When the story was over he showed his mum the letter they were each given and the DVD. His mum by this time had a far off, worried look in her eyes. It was almost as if she had had this experience before.  
Cody then unwrapped the DVD and then proceeded to put it into the DVD player, both families huddled together with pursed lips and waited as Cody pressed play.  
The DVD started and on the television came the image of the same brunette man with a moustache and black clothes that they had meet only an hour before.  
“Good evening Ms Garcia and Ms Mathetis who I assume are present at the moment of this viewing. Earlier today myself and another agent by the name of Benton Stark dropped by your house to see your sons. We introduced them to ourselves and told them why we were there and how we had been keeping an eye of them through various techniques from high school substitute teachers to past boyfriends. We have now come to the conclusion that your sons Cody Ivan Garcia and Reece Samuel Mathetis are worthy candidates for the Gifted Teenage Agent Program of America more commonly known as the GTAP. This is a very honourable recruitment and only a handful of candidates from around the world are recruited. If you accept your positions at the GTAP training program there will be a two month trial commencing on the first of March this year. The trial will last for two months testing the student’s ability to become secret agents in many areas including botany, cryptology, basic medicine and healing and technology along with other subjects. At the end of the two months all trainees will face examinations in all subjects and will be sorted into classes. There will be three classes: class A which is for the five elitist agents, class B for another five elite agents and class C for agents that we would like to keep on board. If your son does not make it into a class they will be sent home and no further contact will be made. If you accept please type this code into the back of your letter and good luck! We hope to see you soon.”  
The DVD screen when black and a code flashed up on the screen for each of us it read:

Reece Samuel Mathetis  
7962RSM21

 

Cody Ivan Garcia  
6984CIG50.

Both boys typed in the codes to the back of their letters and then the peeled open as if by magic. Inside the letters was a first class ticket departing Melbourne tomorrow evening flying to Washington DC.  
“WOW!” exclaimed both the boys in unison.  
“Can we go mum,” Cody asks.  
His mum has turned a shade of ghostly white and there are tears forming in her eyes.  
“I am not sure honey, it could get dangerous,” replies his mum.  
“Chanel honey,” says Beatrice, “It is time to let go, you can not hold people back for ever and there is no guarantee,”  
Cody is stunned. He wonders if these women have discussed this before, if they have known this before.  
“Mum?” Cody pauses and then takes a deep breath and pushes onwards, “I am not sure if I am right but it seems as if you have had this experience before, you don’t know anything about this GTAP business, do you?” Cody dreads that he already knows the answer but it can’t be true. What would his mother know?

“Well honey when I was a little girl my brother got a letter like this from the same organisation,”  
Cody was stunned, he had not known his mother’s brother had got the same request. Wait Cody had not even known his mother had had a brother, where was he now?  
Then suddenly it dawned on him but he was not going to say it aloud, he was going wait until his mother finished the story and pray that he was wrong.  
“ I know I have never told you that I have had a brother, the only person I have ever told is Beatrice and it is only because the story is to painful to relive over and over again and I did not want you to have to be a part of that,”  
By this point Chanel already had tears in her eyes and was already struggling to tell the story.  
Beatrice took her hand in reassurance.  
She continued “When he was the same age as you he got a very similar video and the same letter offering him a place at GTAP, the whole family was ecstatic and everyone was so proud of him. He went off the next day to study at GTAP and he wrote home every week to tell us how amazing it was and how cool the subjects were. Then it came up to his examinations and he scored a Class A, he got the highest score they had ever seen in technology and he could not wait to get out onto the field. He ended up being ranked the fourth best agent. The family were so proud! Then he got his first mission and he never came back, we got a letter saying that he was missing in action and had been stranded at sea during the mission. His body was never found. Now you have got the same letter and I am so proud of you but I do not want you to suffer the same fate. However if you want to go I will not stop you, you are big enough to make your own decisions and I will honour them,” She then burst into tears and Cody assumed the story was finished, he signalled to Reece that they should head upstairs and left Beatrice to console his mother. Both boys sat in Cody’s room and said nothing. There was nothing to say. They had decided what they were going to do.  
About an hour later his mother and Beatrice came into his room both boys had made up their minds that they were still going to go and make their mothers proud. Both mothers sat down on the bed opposite them and said that they would support the boys no matter what decision they made.  
The boys told there mother that they were going to go and become the best agents that they possibly could and that it was final. Now there was no turning back.  
That night both families sat down to one last dinner together, there was not much talking but it was evident that both mothers were trying to hold in their emotions. Even with Chanel being an emotional wreck she had still managed to whip up a fantastic dinner.  
Both boys were very grateful for the dinner they received. They ate until their stomachs were full and then kissed their mothers and headed off to bed.  
As they walked up to their bedroom on the second floor Cody could not help pondering what it would like to go to the program. He couldn't wait!


End file.
